Finally Free
by Emma6
Summary: 1/1 Future - S/V fluffy romance during and after the takedown of SD-6.


Title: Finally Free  
  
Author: Emma  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I would looove to own Vaughn, but I don't. *pouts *  
  
Summary: S/V Romance. 1/1 future - S/V fluff during and after the take down of SD-6.  
  
Rated: R, because how could I possible write a S/V fic without a sex scene?  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please!! I live off of feedback. ;) Either review or e-mail moi.tuohy@livenet.net .  
  
A/N: This is my first Alias fic. I know, your thinking how could I have waited so long? I'm a strange person.:D I made a few things up because I'm stupid.like does SD-6 even have a secretary? I do realize this fic is not that great. I had the sudden urge to write one and this is what happens..*rolls eyes*..but you know you're gonna review anyway.of course. ;)  
  
Finally Free 1/1  
  
She found herself dazed and confused but also warm and content. She groaned and opened her eyes as the bright rays of sunshine spilled into the room. She looked to her left and smiled when she remembered what had happened the night before. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, recalling every detail of the day before.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Syd, take this phone and we will call you right before we break into the building. You will take your position and wait for me to tell you your next orders. Don't ever turn off the phone. Syd, are you listening to me?" Vaughn's eyebrows were furrowed with concern.  
  
Sydney nodded absentmindedly, clearly distracted. She brought her eyes back to focus on Vaughn. "Yeah, I'm listening. Go ahead."  
  
Vaughn chuckled quietly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about.nevermind. Nothing. Please, continue." Sydney felt her face flush. 'I was just thinking about what you would look like without that suit on.' Vaughn continued droning on about where everyone would be stationed and what her specific role in the take down of SD-6 would be.  
  
".And I think that's all you need to know," Vaughn said, finally wrapping up his speech. Sydney glanced at her watch and groaned. "I have a meeting with Sloane. I better go," she stated, clearly unhappy with meeting with her enemy.  
  
"Just think, this'll be your last meeting with him..ever."  
  
"As long as everything goes according to plan."  
  
"It will. Our plan is flawless."  
  
Sydney smiled and turned to get in her car and drive to her meeting. This was going to be one hell of a day.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After her meeting, Sydney busied herself with absolutely meaningless paperwork. She still couldn't believe Sloane was making her do paperwork. Isn't that why they had secretaries? She was just scribbling some useless information down when the phone rang. She glanced around the room nervously, wondering if anyone had heard it. 'Damn it, Syd,' she cursed to herself. 'You shouldn't be nervous.'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Get up slowly and walk to the top-left corner of the room." As Sydney did as she was told, Vaughn continued telling her specifically what was happening and what she needed to do. She spotted her dad in the opposite corner and he gave her a curt smile. Vaughn rambled on about the proximity of the team that was breaking in.  
  
"We're close now."  
  
Suddenly in a spasm of nervousness, Sydney whispered, "Don't leave me Vaughn. Don't get off the phone.."  
  
"Syd, everything's going to be fine. I'm not going anywhere." When he received no answer he continued. "Alright, I need you to go to the front desk and distract that annoying secretary so we can get in."  
  
"Vaughn are you sure this is a good plan?"  
  
"We wouldn't be doing it if we didn't have a good plan."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'm getting off the phone now."  
  
"Before you go, I want to give you some extra motivation."  
  
"Okay.what is it?"  
  
"When we take down SD-6 today, I'm going to take you to my house and I will cook you dinner. We'll be free to do whatever we want."  
  
Normally Sydney would joke with him about how that sounded dirty, but she couldn't. Not this time. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. "Thank you, Vaughn."  
  
She turned off her cell and walked proudly to the secretary. She proceeded to tell her about her day and made up random things that had happened to her. The secretary took no interest so Sydney asked her about her life and whether she was married, had kids, etc. The secretary began telling her about her social life, thought more about it, and began yelling at Sydney to get back to work. Out of the corner of her eye Sydney saw the six men dressed in black enter the room. She said good-bye politely to the secretary and joined her dad behind the CIA team. Her job was done. Now all she had to do was watch in uneasy silence as the best day of her life unfolded.  
  
It seemed to move in slow motion. They had ordered everyone down on the ground, hands raised. Two men raced into Sloane's office, guns cocked and ready to be fired with a second's notice. She turned away, hiding her tears when she saw Marshall's confused expression.she couldn't look at him. It was too painful. She hoped he and Dixon would find it in their hearts to forgive her. It was over in 5 minutes. To Sydney it felt like 5 years. Without realizing it, she was running outside, into the sunlight, Vaughn's hand attached to hers.  
  
"We did it," she breathed.  
  
"I knew we would." Vaughn glanced back as Sloane was being forced into a CIA van. He faced Sydney, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful, Sydney."  
  
Sydney raised her eyebrows, before smirking. She gathered up her courage, wrapping her hands around his neck. "I've been wanting to do this for so long." Before he had a chance to reply her lips crashed into his. Vaughn felt his body respond before his mind was even beginning to fathom what was happening to him. 'Jesus, Michael. Sydney Bristow is kissing you.'  
  
Sydney pulled away first, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Take me home with you."  
  
Vaughn was happy to oblige, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to his government car.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They stumbled back through his door. Sydney was kissing him furiously as though she couldn't get enough of him. She slipped her hands under his jacket and followed the seams of his shirt up his chest until she reached his shoulders, pushing his jacket off his arms and letting it fall to the ground.  
  
Vaughn pulled away, looking deep in her eyes. He waited a moment before saying, " I promised I would cook you dinner."  
  
Sydney laughed at his serious tone and slapped him playfully. "I almost thought you were going to say you wanted us to stop."  
  
Vaughn looked at her with intensity in his eyes. "Never."  
  
"Well, then you can make me dinner later." She winked at him, grabbing on to his tie and pulling him towards her. Vaughn grinned wickedly, pushing her back onto the table.  
  
"You aren't the only strong one." Sydney giggled, her hot breath sending chills down Vaughn's neck. She let her hands work their way down to his belt clasp, undoing it quickly. She unbuttoned his pants and they fell to the floor with a soft thud. Vaughn pulled off his tie with ease while, using her manual dexterity skills, Sydney's hands unfastened his shirt quickly, her lips leaving a trail of kisses in their wake. When Sydney finished she felt a tugging at her shirt. She stood up, pulling off her shirt and slipping of her pants, letting them join the small pile of clothes. Vaughn sat up on the edge of the table to get a better view of Sydney.  
  
"God Sydney, you are so beautiful."  
  
Sydney felt her face flush and her hand moved to push a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself." She grinned, pushing her lips against his. His tongue pushed against her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. Slowly they fell back on the table. Vaughn slipped his thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulled them down until she was able to kick them off. She did the same with his boxers, freeing him from the soft fabric.  
  
Tracing her tongue along his ear lobe, she whispered in a playful voice, "I do believe you're happy to see me." Vaughn grinned and attempted to unclasp her bra.  
  
Smiling stupidly, he offered an explanation to his difficulties with women's clothing. "It's been a while since." He trailed off, figuring she would understand.  
  
"I know. It's okay. It's been a while for me too."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Of course I am. I haven't been more sure about anything before. I need this, Michael."  
  
"You called me Michael."  
  
"Yeah, because I knew it was Agent Vaughn who was worried about me and not Michael, who I'm sure wants this just as much as I do."  
  
Vaughn sighed. She was right.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we go to my bedroom? People normally eat on the kitchen table." She laughed, allowing herself to be picked up from his table. Once inside his bedroom, Vaughn laid her down on his bed and immediately mounted her. He took her breast and began nibbling on it grew hard underneath his tongue. He did the same with the other one, eliciting a guttural moan from Sydney.  
  
"Vaughn, I need you.now." Vaughn nodded in silent affirmation and positioned herself between her legs. He entered her gently, afraid of hurting her. Once he was assured that she was all right he began to push inside with a little more force.  
  
"God, Vaughn.please faster."  
  
As he pumped faster she moved her hips in time with his. They climaxed together sending shivers down both their spines. They stayed like that until he went limp, slipping out of her. He lay down next to her, while their breathing returned to normal. She turned to face him, realization written on her features.  
  
"We're free, Vaughn. We're finally free."  
  
"Yes, Sydney, we are. Feels good doesn't it?"  
  
Sydney smiled and rested her head on his chest. "It feels wonderful."  
  
"I love you, Syd."  
  
"I love you, too, Michael." 


End file.
